


Haircare

by watchfob



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchfob/pseuds/watchfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Dolorosa's favorite activities, ever, is brushing the Disciple's hair. One of the Disciple's least favorite activities, ever, is having the Dolorosa brush her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angerliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerliz/gifts).



The Disciple's least favorite activity, ever, is having the Dolorosa brush her hair. One of the Dolorosa's favorite activities, ever, is brushing the Disciple's hair. The Disciple hates it, but she says puts up with it for the Dolorosa's sake. The jade-blood can't really help it; it's in her nature to want to make sure everyone's tidy. And it really is a bonding session.

The Dolorosa finds these sessions soothing. The Disciple's hair is always snarled, tangled nearly beyond repair. It's a struggle to get her to comply-- there's much spitting and hissing and really it is absolutely no surprise at these times that she was raised by a pouncebeast-- but after that, she sits down and lets the Dolorosa run the comb through her hair with only occasional grunts. Eventually these go away altogether, replaced with stony silence that grows steadily more comfortable, and when she is almost done-- when hours have passed and the brush is running through her hair cleanly-- if she listens close enough, she can almost hear the Disciple purring. And it's at these moments when all the struggle is worth it and they are both content and sharing a quiet space with no interruptions and no complications. It’s just her and the Disciple and the brush and the hair and the steady stroke, stroke, stroke, getting rid of all of the problems that bind them too tightly and trip them up and make it difficult to see through the clumps toward the ultimate goal. The ultimate peace. And when they are finished, the Dolorosa says, "Make Sure Not To Let Your Hair Get Away From You Again," and the Disciple gives her a mildly peeved look that she no doubt picked up from Signless that almost makes the Dolorosa laugh. They both know she won't, not only because she can't be bothered, but because that would mean there would no longer be a need for these hair brushing sessions.

And, despite the protestations and childish resistance she puts up, the Disciple appreciates them just as much as the Dolorosa does.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh. I went nearly crazy trying to figure out how to make this idea work, running around it, scrapping it, and then finally coming back to it. It's not a huge piece of their relationship, but I like the idea of the two bonding over hair, haha. I hope you like it, angerliz!


End file.
